Field Trip!
by The Grey Phantom
Summary: What happens when Nemo's class goes on a field trip to the Coral Reef Museum? Who knows! Let's see what kind of trouble Pearl and Sheldon can get in! One Shot!


**Field Trip!**

"Hey Pearl, where is the rest --ah-ah-ah-ahchoo-- of the class?" enquired a young seahorse in between sneezes.

"I don't know Sheldon, they were just over there a minute a go, but now they aren't." answered a pink octopus.

These two sea-creatures had realized that they were lost. That morning they had left with their class on a field trip to the Coral Reef Museum. Sadly, they didn't have enough money to pay for a sub-bus; the UWSD (Under-Water-School-District) administrators had to make some cuts to the field trip fund (does that remind you of someone's school?). Instead, they had to walk, er… I mean… swim to the museum. Of course, in order to get there they had to swim to the drop-off, and then they had to swim down the foreboding chasm. Afterward, they have to swim their way through the forbidden sea-weed forest. Once they made it through the sea-weed forest, they were home free, the Coral Reef Museum was right there, smack-dab in the middle of nowhere. Everyone wondered why the museum was in the middle of nowhere. They also wondered why the museum was three miles away from the actual coral reef that the museum showed, but that is completely beside the point.

The fish were currently in the forbidden sea-weed forest. They had become detached from the rest of the group and became lost (they should have held to the Iron Rod).

"Sheldon, do you think they went this way?" asked Pearl, the pink octopus. Little did _you_ the reader know, but one of her tentacles was a little bit shorter than her other one. Especially when she swung her tentacles side to side in a way that makes you dizzy.

"I don't know, Pearl. I just remember that Mr. Ray singing about the different species in the ocean, then we saw that shiny thing and ran off to see it!" replied the seahorse, Sheldon. He was H2O intolerant. He was always sneezing, especially when the water level was especially high (mee-hee… that was a joke…). "We should go this way, I think Mr. Ray was saying, I mean, singing that the "way to the museum, museum, museum, the way to the museum is to the left… or something."

"No! We don't want to go left! Remember the song! 'Choose the right, when the choice is put before you…' or something! We always have to go right!" Little did either of the little fish, er, cephalopods, know, that they were both wrong. They needed to keep going straight! (Just like the scriptures say!)

The two friends decided to make a compromise; they were going to go… backwards. The sea-creatures proceeded to swim backwards, hoping they would run into a trail or something. Sadly, they forgot, fishes don't leave trails on the ground when they swim, or in the water for that matter. They hadn't had a test on the 'tracking other fish' unit of science class.

The fish swam and swam, getting farther and farther away from the museum. As they were swimming, they stumbled, er, whatever you call it when you stumble underwater, into a school of fish swimming.

"Sheldon, should we ask them for directions?" asked Pearl.

"I don't need directions, Pearl, I am a man, and men don't get lost anyway, at least, that's what my Dad told my Mom last time we went on a trip,." murmured Sheldon.

"But Sheldon, I really think we should, they look nice, and they might give us candy!"

"What have your parents taught you? You are _never_ supposed to talk to strangers."

"But they look like they are nice strangers! I want to ask them for directions!"

"_NO!_ The majority of child or young fish deaths are because they ask for directions from a stranger!" yelled Sheldon.

"Strangers kill? I think I am going to ink…"

"No, don't ink! That is just what my Dad always says to me… was does your Dad say?"

"My Dad says, 'Don't let anyone stop you from following your dreams! Just because you have a short tentacle and can't swim as fast as the other fish and can't comprehend as well as other fish, or that you can't seem to be able to do anything right and even though you are a COMPLETE FAILURE!… JUST MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS!!! FOLLOW ALL OF THEM!!! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM OR I WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR ROOM _AND_ YOU WILL BE GROUNDED!!!' for the most part he just says stuff like that… to give me confidence…"

"Your Dad says things like _that_ to you?" asked the seahorse, astounded.

"Um… yes?" replied the octopus, feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Wow! I am SO jealous. I wish my Dad said stuff like that to me. What were we arguing about anyway?"

"I don't know but let's go ask those nice looking strangers over which way the museum is, okay?"

"Sure, I just have this strange feeling in my stomach. I feel like I should start yelling about how men never get lost and that I don't need directions…"

"Weird, I wonder why?" wondered Pearl.

"I think my Dad said stuff like this was something called… in-sinc…no…ine-stink…no…instinct…no… I think its called NSync (A/N: like the band…). Yah, I think its called NSync." (A/N: if you haven't caught on yet, this is a joke like the "I think it is called a 'butt' from the movie, the real word is instinct!)

"I wish I had NSyncs… anyways, lets go ask for directions." The two little ocean-dwellers proceeded to walk up to a family of fishes. "Do you people know which way it is to the Coral Reef Museum? We got separated and lost from our class. We are on a field trip."

"You mean, you two are all alone and have no idea which way to go to get out of this sea-weed forest. And no one else knows where you are?" asked the male fish.

The fish was smiling in a malevolent manner. If this was a cartoon, then he would look the two little fish up and down and they would turn into giant, delicious snacks of some sort, but seeing as this isn't a cartoon and it is just a movie that is playing inside your head with semi-real looking fishes, he just looked them up and down in a way that was kind of creepy. Of course, the two fish were completely oblivious to the creepy looking fish's imaginations and therefore just stood there expectantly waiting for an answer!

"Yep!" replied the two innocent fish.

"In that case," the man's/fish's expression suddenly lost all of its evil looks, "its that way, it looks like you guys have been going the wrong way the entire time, silly." As the fish/man said this, he pointed towards way they had been coming; he actually ended up pointing them in the right direction!

"Thank you, mister!" the little fish sang simultaneously. The fish then, turned around and proceeded to swim in the right direction.

"For some reason, I am getting the feeling that I should turn around and point and laugh at you, or maybe say 'I told ya so' in an angry tone. Maybe it is just _my_ NSyncs kicking in!" Pearl said, while wondering all about the mysteries and differences of male and female.

"That's weird, because I am getting the feeling that I am supposed to start getting grumpy and mumbling and murmuring about how your always right and that I could have gotten us out of here without that man's/fish's help. Must be my NSyncs too!" At that moment, they heard Mr. Ray's voice singing,

"Lets name the zones, the zones, the zones; lets name the zones of the open sea! Oh, there you two are! I was wondering where you two got off to!"

"But, Mr. Ray, we saw a,… we saw uh… a… super cool particle!" stammered Sheldon.

"Yah! It was really cool. Mr. Ray! You should have seen it! We couldn't let it float away. Then we lost it, and the rest of the class! I promise that is the truth!" lied Pearl.

"Really, is that so? Either way, even if you aren't lying, you still broke a school rule! Remember! Every fish stays with the group, even if you are hungry for some soup! Let's go!" replied Mr. Ray.

"Awww… man!" both of the fish complained.

After all of this, the two fish finally learned their lesson, don't leave the group even when you are hungry for soup!

--------The End--------

YAY! This was a challenge that my friend gave me. She said, "You should write something about the pink octopus and seahorse from Finding Nemo! They can get lost while on a field trip! Write about that!" So, I took the challenge, hoped you like it. Or at least, I hope the horrible-ness of it all didn't cause you to cringe to much!


End file.
